I need a Hero
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Eleanore Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan, shy and thoughtful, she decides to come to Forks in order to be close to her sister Bella, as well as their father Charlie. Once there she meets Damon, A strange newcomer as well who seems to take a sudden interest in the younger Swan after their first encounter, but what secrets is he hiding behind those icy cold eyes of his?


_**Alright so I got this idea from watching a video on youtube and it's been bugging me for awhile now, so I FINALLY decided to just post it and get it over with**_

_**Let me know what you think, don't forget to review pls:3**_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

_**Chapter One:Falling into Place  
**_

_Dear diary,_

_Well today's the big day. After a whole year alone I'll finally be able to see my sister again. Truthfully I would be lying if I said I wasn't at all nervous, but...this time things will be different. I'm going to smile more often, and finally move on._

_Bella sounded pretty psyched too when she found out the news, mom told her she thought it would do me some good which is why Renee and Phil offered to load my bags up for me. I think they're hoping being with Bella will help me get my mood up, not that I would blame them for being concerned to begin with..._

"Elie, come on honey you awake yet?"

I heard Renee call my name from the bottom of the stairs, I paused in my writing to shout back a response" Yeah, just finishing up packing!"

I looked around, most of my room had already been emptied out already, all that was really left were my numerous journals that now lay scattered across the floor. I refused to let anyone touch them saying they all had personal and private information, some of which I naturally didn't want anyone to know about. I myself ended up rereading quite a few of them actually...

It was interesting. I felt as though I was traveling back in time skimming across words form back when I had just entered elementary school, I wrote about a group of boys who would never leave me alone. Then in fifth grade one of them ended up asking me out...I felt a small giggle escape my lips recalling what a nervous mess he was that day.

I slowly placed it into the box along with the rest of them when my almond eyes flickered catching sight of another one, this one had more of a worn out cover signifying that it was more significantly aged than the others, or maybe I was going through a rough time when I wrote in this particular one?I thought curiously picking it up and seeing it had no label indicating the period of time for which it was used.

I flipped it open, the writing was crude with smudges and spots littered across it's pages I began to read...

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had that dream again. I told mommy about it, but she says it was just a nightmare. I don't think so, I mean-why else would that strange man keep appearing in it._

_He seemed sadder in this one._

_Was he crying? It sure sounded like it..._

"A man?"I mumbled thoughtfully for a moment

"Elie, hun let's go! You know I love you, but if we don't get a move on you're gonna miss your flight!"Phil yelled poking his head through the front door with Renee beside him

"Oh, um right...coming!"I shouted back shoving the last of the journals into the box as I soon set out for my new life with my sister and father in Forks.

* * *

Bella woke up in a particularly good mood today, both her and her father officer Swan were humming as they went about their usual morning routine in the kitchen with Bella happily serving up pancakes while charlie brewed some morning coffee.

Edward sat on the other side of the table form Mr. Swan, one curiously raised eyebrow directed at the pair until Bella caught him staring" something wrong Edward?"She questioned while placing a plate in front of her father at the table and taking a seat beside the man whom she claimed to be her soul mate.

"No, not particularly I just..."He trailed off not wanting to sound offensive to anyone.

Charlie was now looking at him as well, wondering what it was he was about to say.

"You both seem so...energetic this morning" Edward spoke choosing his words carefully, instantly the cheer seemed to take up the atmosphere around them once more as Bella merely giggled-wait, giggled? Edward turned to his girlfriend with slight astonishment showing in his usually blank face, since when did Bella giggle?

"Something funny?"The vampire inquired

"No not at all, we're just excited is all" Bella clarified moving to clean up the dishes

"About?"

"today's the day my sister comes to town"

"Sister?"Edward repeated not recalling any previous conversation regarding Bella having a sibling ever before" This is the first I'm hearing of it" Edward stated slightly bemused

"you never told him Bells?"charlie said turning to look at his daughter

"Well I would've but Elie asked me not to, she said she wanted to meet everyone for herself first" Bella stated in a matter-of-fact voice watching charlie shrugged seeming to take the answer as one that was good enough.

Edward however didn't seem sated" Well, what is she like?"

"You can come with to pick her up if you want" Bella offered actually managing to avoid answering one of his questions and shifting the subject a bit" We're leaving early in the morning tomorrow"

"Edward looked thoughtful for a moment curious to meet this mystery girl wondering if perhaps she was anything like Bella. The again, it wouldn't make much of a difference seeing as Bella was the only one for him, he was more so curious to see if maybe she shared in Bella's ability to block out his powers really at the moment.

"Alright, if it's not too much trouble I would love to" Edward responded looking to Charlie for confirmation, the older Swan nodded truthfully feeling too happy at the thought of having both his daughters with him to care at the moment.

* * *

_****Later That Night****_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Two girls sang along to the lyrics laughing as they sped along one of the highways leading to the town of Washington, Forks. They were on their way back from a shopping trip in the city and were paying little to no attention on the road stretched out ahead of them.

"Oh hey id you hear?"One of them said to the other, this one had dirt blonde hair and mischievous emerald eyes" They're saying that Bella has a sister, and that she's going to be flying in early tomorrow morning to live out here"

The other girl heaved a groan rolling her eyes.

"Oh great just what we need, another guy stealer prowling around the halls"

"I know right? It's bad enough Bella got Edward of all people, but she still has like that Jacob and all those other guys fawning over her, it's ridiculous!"She said shaking her head in annoyance

"Maybe if we're lucky They'll both wind up moving back to Arizo-

"Brittany look out!"the other suddenly shouted looking back up just in time to see something moving in the middle of the road, the vehicle swerved as the two girls shrieked from shock feeling their car crash into the object and ram directly into a nearby tree of the surrounding forest.

"Uggghhh..."Brittany clutched her head receiving no more than few scratches form the impact and nearly losing it when she saw how badly torn up her car now was. Feeling a rush of adrenaline seize her she threw open the door not even pausing to ask the other if she was okay

"Hey, what's the big idea!?"she seethed as the person was now picking themselves up off the road fixing their jacket as though nothing had happened

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to y-

She was cut off when a hand grabbed her throat lifting her up into the air so her feet were off the ground and she was forced to stare into a pair of icy, blue eyes

" . I just can't stand whiney girls like you" The person said in a smooth and calm voice just before their blue eyes turned a deadly blood red and veins popped out around them frightening the girl beyond belief along with her friend who was now standing outside the car as well

Just as Brittney opened her mouth to give out a scream the person latched their now sharpened fangs into her exposed neck. The other girl stood frozen with a look of pure terror giving out a blood curdling scream of terror as she spun on her heel to run.

However she was instantly thrown onto her back by the very person who was holding her friend no more than a few seconds ago. It was clearly a boy, around the same age as them maybe a year or two older at best. He gave a cocky grin, one that was now soaked in bright red blood running down the sides of his mouth as he stepped closer.

"You two sure picked one hell of a night to come out partying"

In the background of the poor girls screams the cars radio was still going playing the familiar tune of Kesha.

_Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die _

_We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young_

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_**Kay that's all for now, please let me know what you think and if you think this crappy story is worth continuing or not, till then peace~!:3**_


End file.
